1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for confirming vehicle travel position and vehicle travel position markers, to allow beginning drivers who do not yet have a correct sense of their vehicles, or persons driving a newly purchased vehicle, to judge the correct position on the road of the vehicles they are driving.
2. Description of the Related Art
When driving a vehicle, especially when driving a vehicle on narrow streets, a driver must drive while estimating the positions through which the tires pass, as well as the width of the vehicle.
Usually, a driver can unconsciously use part of the vehicle, such as a protrusion on the hood to grasp to some degree the tire position and vehicle width and guide the vehicle through the desired course on the road.
Because the sense of the vehicle attained in this way is ambiguous, the perceived position of the vehicle on the road and the actual position may not match. In extreme cases, the driver may drive the vehicle outside of the center or boundary lines on the road. It is not only new drivers who, when passing vehicles on narrow roads, cannot correctly determine how close to bring their vehicles to the shoulder or ditch and then allow the tires to go into the ditch or drive the car on the shoulder.
The present invention was made in view of the foregoing situation of vehicle operation. It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for confirming the vehicle travel position and markers for indicating vehicle travel position, allowing correct, visual confirmation of the tire position or vehicle width which before now could only be sensed.
In order to achieve the abovementioned object, the present invention is a method for confirming vehicle travel position and vehicle travel position markers used in this method for confirming vehicle travel position, wherein the markers are established at the inside bottom of the vehicle windshield or in the vicinity thereof in positions, when seen from the driver""s seat, so as to appear to lie over lines extending from the tires on both sides of the vehicle; the driver operates the vehicle using with these markers to indicate the location of the tires on both sides.
The abovementioned invention makes it possible to confirm tire location or vehicle width using markers established at the inside bottom of the vehicle windshield or in the vicinity thereof; before now, such confirmation could only be attained through intuition or experience because such markers were not used. A driver can therefore easily and correctly guide the vehicle through the desired course on the road.
Moreover, the markers used in the method for confirming vehicle travel position relating to the present invention are preferably markers having an adhesive layer or suction cup on the back or bottom surface. The marker preferably has a lower surface allowing the marker to be moved crosswise to the vehicle on the upper surface of the vehicle dashboard and anchored in the desired position.
The markers can therefore easily be positioned, and that position can easily be adjusted, so that the markers are established at the inside bottom of the vehicle windshield or in the vicinity thereof in positions, when seen from the driver""s seat, so as to appear to lie on lines extending from the tires on both sides of the vehicle.
The vehicle travel position markers relating to the present invention preferably have a fluorescent body established on at least part of the front surface or top. This is so that the marker can function even during night driving or the like.